


Тяжкая жизнь семьи Вонгола

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Лето две тысячи десятого года принесло в особняк Варии три вещи.





	Тяжкая жизнь семьи Вонгола

Лето две тысячи десятого года принесло в особняк Варии три вещи: во-первых, кондиционеры в каждой комнате (которые постоянно ломались — то Бельфегор терял пульт управления и пытался включить капризную технику броском ножа, так как вставать ему было лень, то Леви устраивал краткое замыкание, пытаясь перераспределить электричество так, чтобы обожаемому боссу доставалось больше всего прохлады); во-вторых, готовность убить за лишний кубик льда в стакане. Ну а в-третьих…

— Гребанный мусор, где мой лед?!!

— Чертов босс, не одному тебе хреново, пойди и сам возьми!

Выстрел, снесший с петель дверь в кабинет — все равно от нее не было никакого проку, а так хоть какая-никакая вентиляция, — прозвучал весьма недвусмысленно. Голова Сквало с недовольным выражением на лице тут же высунулась в проем:

— Блядь, Занзас, ну хоть ты не начинай! Холодильник сломался ещё вчера, мы и так от Савады лед возим!..

…да, а в-третьих — понимание, что всю, абсолютно всю технику нужно иметь в двойном, а то и тройном экземпляре, а в особенности это касается таких жизненно важных вещей, как холодильник.

— От Савады? — как и ожидал Сквало, фамилия Десятого вызвала у Занзаса вялый интерес. — Мелкий мусор что, разжился филиалом Антарктиды?

— Нет, но зато у него есть Точка Прорыва Нуля, — лицо Сквало приняло задумчивое выражение. — Босс, ты никогда не думал усерднее изучать фамильные техники?..

К счастью, он успел убрать голову раньше, чем Занзас выстрелил — но в стене теперь красовалась новая дыра, создававшая дополнительный приток раскаленного воздуха снаружи.

***

Хотя Сквало уже давным-давно убрался, оставив его наедине с виски и ведерком льда, быстро превращавшегося в воду (в сущности, чтобы разбавить самое отвратительное пойло, надо было всего-навсего кинуть туда льда и подождать пять минут, после чего воды становилось гораздо больше, чем алкоголя), идея насчет Савады и Точки Прорыва Нуля засела у Занзаса в голове. Сначала он поржал, представив себе эту картину; потом с удовольствием подумал о ничтожестве мелкого мусора (и даже то, что лед-то был как раз от Савады, его не огорчало). Но потом всерьез задумался: этот идиот что, и правда использует фамильную технику Вонголы для таких приземленных целей?..

Это мысль крутилась в его голове минут пять, а потом Занзас, не склонный к долгим рефлексированиям, плюнул и решил проверить самому — исключительно чтобы поиздеваться над Савадой, разумеется.

***

Особняк Вонголы встретил его абсолютным запустением — только лежащая на подоконнике кошка с алым пламенем Урагана проводила его меланхоличным взглядом, а затем снова отвернулась к открытому окну: попытка поймать хоть малейшее дуновение ветра было ей интересней, чем какой-то там босс Варии. С каждой пройденной пустой комнатой Занзас раздражался все больше и больше, ему казалось, что Апокалипсис наступил вчера, а никто ничего и не заметил. К спуску на подземные этажи и тренировочный полигон он подходил уже доведенный до точки кипения, и Занзасу, в принципе, было уже пофиг, чем там занимается мелкий мусор — он хотел его только прибить и ничего больше.

Но открывшаяся его взгляду картина на полигоне превзошла все возможные ожидания.

Первое, на что наткнулся его взгляд, — это Савада в гавайке и нелепых шортах, что в сочетании с перчатками и пламенем на голове выглядело антирекламой небрежного туризма, когда всякие лохи забывают потушить костры. Напротив Савады махал мечом в одних трусах дурацкий выученик Сквало, и, судя по его лыбе, он уже познал дзен и вошел в нирвану; рядом стоял злой как черт Хибари Кёя в застегнутом на все пуговицы официальном костюме — наверное, его мировоззрение не допускало раздевания при такой толпе травоядных. Немного в отдалении стоял белобрысый полукровка в штанах, шлепанцах и с киркой, с кислым лицом что-то говорящий малявке в каске и коровьих трусах. А у стены сидели две девки Савады в одних купальниках, и одна как раз крикнула мелкому мусору, сверяясь с каким-то списком:

— Цуна-кун, ещё две партии для Варии, одна для Каваллоне и немного нам для кухни!.. И от Иемицу-сана пришел комплексный заказ…

— Напомните, почему я в этом участвую, — сквозь зубы процедил Хибари, у которого начался нервный тик на пол-лица.

— Потому что вы получаете пятьдесят процентов прибыли с продаж, Хибари-сан, — вякнул Савада. — Значит, делаем, как обычно: Ямамото разгоняет волну, вы, Хибари-сан, увеличиваете ее в размерах своим пламенем Облака, я замораживаю, а Гокудера-кун потом разбивает глыбу на куски. И отнесите кто-нибудь льда Рёхею, он камлает о дожде на крыше особняка уже второй час, как бы не схватил солнечный удар. Стоимость я потом вычту из его зарплаты…

Занзас, все ещё стоящий в проходе, издал какой-то странный звук, и все (кроме Хибари, изображающего из себя Ледяного Короля) сразу обернулись на него с встревоженными лицами, только сейчас его заметив. Глядя на этот дурдом, у него в голове крутилась одна-единственная мысль: «Блядь, да Вария у меня ещё вполне вменяемая!»

— Занзас? — Савада удивленно нахмурился. — Ты за вашими партиями льда? Подожди, мы ещё не…

— Мусор, — перебил его Занзас. Ему хотелось сказать намного больше, но слов, которые бы передали всю сложную гамму его эмоций, он так и не нашел, поэтому просто повторил: — Мусор. Да вы тут охуели.

Теперь обращенные к нему лица (кроме Хибари, который занимался все тем же) выражали недоумение, и взгляд Занзаса почему-то особо задержался на кирке в руках белобрысого истерика. Ему показалось, будто он узнал штамп CEDEF.

— Занзас? — уже нерешительно переспросил Савада. — Что ты…

Он развернулся и пошел обратно, игнорируя окрики Савады, и думал, что жара, только жара могла заставить его припереться к мелкому мусору самостоятельно.

Занзас страшно, чудовищно скучал по временам заключения в ледяной глыбе.


End file.
